Counter tops, work surfaces, shelving and the like which is constructed from flat rigid material usually calls for decorative or protective edging. In many cases the edging is more than decorative or protective, it actually has structural value in supporting the flat construction materials. Such a material may, on its permanently exposed face for example, resemble a quarter round trim strip with mutually perpendicular flat back sides. In such case, the flat back sides of the strip would be made to attach to and thereby structurally interconnect the edges of perpendicularly intersecting planar pieces of a structure, such as the top and depending side members of a counter top. Because such strips or edging materials are not subject to bending around corners, some means must be provided to interconnect the trim strips at the corners and to provide an aesthetical pleasing corner appearance. The interconnection of three mutually perpendicular edging strips of the kind described is not uncommon and presents an even more difficult problem.
The problem is partially dealt with by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,366 to Wahlin. This inventor describes a three-legged connecting piece for interconnecting hollow quarter round type of metal edging which is called "profile" in the patent specification. Each of the three legs project from a central base and are adapted to be inserted into the hollow interior of one of the pieces of edging. Each of the legs has the appearance of a piece of pointed channel iron where the point is formed by cutting the channel on a slope with respect to the line of intersection of the perpendicular planes forming the channel. The sloping surfaces of the sides of each projecting leg act as a ramp for a wedge member which is drawn up the ramp by screw means. When being drawn by the screw, the wedge member is wedged tightly between the ramp surface of the leg and the inside surface of the profile to secure the leg within the edging member. This type of securement is not efficient from a time and cost standpoint and may not, in all cases, result in a solid permanent connection.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a means for interconnecting two or three piece mutually perpendicular edging assemblies with multi-legged connector pieces by a simple threaded fastener which is easily accessible for installation and removal.
A second object of the invention is to provide a cooperating cover cap for the base of the connection device which will cooperate with the above mentioned interconnecting means and the edging members to enhance the appearance of the corner connection and provide visual continuity through the connection.